Naruto's New Life?
by ThatAlphaOreo
Summary: WARNING: first story ever made! Naruto has now made friends with his demon. Kyuubi and his sister made a big diffrencene with naruto's life. Along with his sensei! No pairings.
1. OW what hit me

**Hello! Quick warning before I start, this is my first ever fanfic so don't bash be in the head like Sakura to naruto please!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHIN EXEPT THE IDEA!! SO YA!**

 **-/-chapter start-/-**

 _Wow just wow, this day couldn't get worse!!_ Thought a very scared naruto as he started running. "Please stop it! What did I do wrong?!" Screamed naruto as a mob started chasing him. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU DEMON" said one chubby villager. "YEAH, AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY BRAT!" Another villager yelled at him.

Just as naruto was coming up to a ally that led to the entrance of the red light distrect, someone through a rock at him. Right when he fell he hit his head on the concrete.HARD.

"Ow, my head" said naruto as he started to lose his vision. "HAHAHAHA"said the chubby villager "THE DEMON FELL FROM A ROCK" said the villager as bystanders started to laugh.

-/-MINDSCAPE-/-

 _Ow...that hurt._ Naruto thought as he started to get up, only to realize he was in a sewer. "HELLO?" He screamed into the dark.

 **"OI, BRAT SHUT UP IM TRYING TO HEAL YOU!"** Said a booming voice, scaring naruto.

"W-who a-are you?" Naruto managed to asked.

" **Why kit I'm the one, the only handsome NINE TAILED FOX!" Said the now known kyubi.**

 **-/-END CHAPTER-/-**

Wow, I wasn't sure to make the kyubi a girl or boy so...there you have it! Pls review if you would like to have the kyubi a girl. I might make the chapter a little longer next time if you like.PLS DONT FLAME JUST TELL ME WHAT IM DOING WRONG!! BYE BYE!


	2. WAKE ME UP

**HEY GUYS IM BACK!! I wasn't gone that long though...eh! Anyway I wanted to say that I'm finishing this story before starting another. A lot of stuff gets put into one good story before the author makes a new story and discontinued the first story, am I'm am NOT doin' that, k? Anyway on with da chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NUTHIN' SO YA EAT THAT PPL!**

 **-/-chapter start-/-**

"Y-your the K-kyubi" said one scared naruto. He had heard terrible stories about the kyubi from listening to the villagers conversations. **SIGH "yes I'm the kyubi. Please stop shivering it's not cold, and I won't eat you...well maybe"** kyubi said like it was nothing tomet himself.

"Um...ok..where are we though, and where are you" naruto said as he was wondering around not being able to find where the so called kyubi is.

" **Kit I'm behind you"** said kyubi. He sighed this kid was about to be in the ninja academy? Why he couldn't even look around!

"Oh ok that makes since, seems as I've been going forward and not seeing you, hehehe." He said cheekily.

When he turned around he stared in awe at the gaint red bars with red glowing eyes behind them. "WOAH, this cage is huge!" Naruto exclaimed **"yeah, yeah, yeah...hey kid ima go into my human form ok?"** Kyubi asked to see if it was ok with his jailer. "Go ahead I wanna see what you look like without the fur!" Naruto. Kyubi just laughed then grinned along with Naruto.

A bright light that could be seen miles away, lit up the mindscape. Then the light seemed to take a form of a giant fox, then shrink into a human-form. The kyubi laughed at naruto face.

" **Ok kit why are you looking like that?"** As he became confused as narutos face looked like it was planning something. "YOUR EARS ARE LIKE FOXES ALONG WITH A TAIL" screamed naruto as he and his little form jumped in the cage and hugged kyubi. " **What the-"** kyubi started but was cut off as naruto started to play with his tail and pet his ears.

" **Kid please stop!!!"** Kyubi pleaded. Unfortunately naruto wouldn't listen, instead of peting he hit kyubi on the head and ran out of the cage, once he was out of reach of kyubi he pouted.

Kyubi sweatdroped at his jailer. " **What are pouting about and why did you hit me?"** Kyubi asked with a hint of confusion.

"Oh I hit you because I needed to get away from you. And I'm pouting because YOUR FUR IS SOFT!" He said as he started to pout again.

Kyubi suddenly looked up and sniffed the air. **"Kit you need to wake up. Your so called 'jiji' is here"** stated kyubi with a flat tone to his voice.

Naruto stoped pouting and asked "wait where am I?"

 **"You are in the hospital, a Neko ambu came while you where playing with my ears, and took you to the hospital. Now the old fart is here so please leave I need to sleep after healing you. Also before I get this place is like your dreams, to leave you hurt yourself slightly, then to enter you can do that two ways, first you can sleep. Secondly you can meditate."** Kyubi told him as naruto was nodding the whole time. _Was he even listening to me?!_ Kyubi thought. **"HEY BRAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"** He screamed at the 7yr old. "Huh what happened, say somthing?" Naruto said/asked. **"Leave before I eat you"** Kyubi said with a bored tone. "Ok. BYE!" Naruto said as he vanished from kyubi's sight.

-/-END CHAPTER-/-

 **I'm finally finished with the chapter and I need a pairing for naruto. I might set up a poll for it. Tell me what you think! Hinata, and fem haku are my two fav for naruto right now. REVIEW**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IS IMPORTANT**

 **_Hey guys as it says this_**

 ** _ Is not a chapter but still important_**

 ** _ I will be making a poll for pairings_**

 ** _ Or for best friend, or even wether the _**

**_ The characters are fem or not._**

 ** _ Also pm me if you would like to have a _**

**_ Shoutout for helping me...but you_**

 ** _ Have had to have a suggestion that I like!_**

 ** _ The last thing is wether you like the idea_**

 ** _ Of where the story is going so far, ik that_**

 ** _ The chapters are short, but I can't help_**

 ** _ That I don't have enough time to make_**

 ** _ Them bigger. Just wanted to say that_**

 _~ **NeedzDatAnime out**_


	4. Hospitals suck

**Hey guys I'm back. I think I'm going to try to update every day or 1-2 days. Also the story might take a twist...like maybe the kyubi being really good friends with naruto, but kyubi makes him insane. Idk about y'all but I kind of like it when he goes insane. I mean after everything he's been through, he should be insane or have depression. Sorry if you don't like the idea. I might make this another story but without him being insane. Anyway on with the story!!**

chapter start-/-

Regaining control of his vision, Naruto started to groan slightly as he woke up only to see a old man known as the hokage. "Naruto are you awake" Said the old man sitting beside naruto. "Yeah I think jiji, my head hurts though." Said Naruto "Well naruto, I think you have a little brain damage, hehehe don't freak out though" Said the kage. "I have brain damage?" Asked Naruto. "Yes, I'm sorry." Apologized the kage. "Is that why I have the feeling like I should kill" asked naruto. Sarutobi sweatdroped "Yeah maybe" he Said

"Hey kit,it's me kyubi" Said a voice from within naruto. "Huh where are you I don't see you" Said naruto out loud. Kyubi just sweatdroped at naruto. "Oh, just think about what you wanna say idiot!" Kyubi Said. "Oh ok, hehehehehe!" Thought Naruto as he figured it out. "Ugh your such a idiot sometimes...wait I forgot-" kyubi started till he was cut of by sarutobi. "Who are you talking to? It's just me and you Naruto." Sarutobi Said. "Oh, sorry" Naruto said. "Should I tell him about you?" Asked naruto to the kyubi. "Um..not now kit" Said the kyubi to naruto as naruto mentaly nodded. "Say naruto would you like to leave?" Asked sarutobi. "YES PLEASE I NEED TO LEAVE" screamed naruto.

"Um...why it's not like you have any friends" Said a lazy voice. Naruto looked past Sarutobi and saw a jounin ninja with with hair and his headband covering his eye. He also had a mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto to the white/silver haired man. "Oh me? I'm kakashi." as his eye that wasn't covered, took the shape of a U. "Do you hate me like the villagers?" Naruto Asked "well I dislike people that dislike people that judge people without knowing them"kakashi paused "so no, I don't dislike you because I simply don't know you" kakashi stated with a happy-ish tone.

"Can we be friends" Naruto shyly Asked "sure why not...also you can call me kakashi, kaka, or inu-San." Said kakashi as his eye looked like a U again. "So...what are you reading?" As he noticed the little orange book in kakashi's hands. Naruto raised a eyebrow as kakashi let out a pervy laugh, sarutobi looked at naruto as he soon let out the same laugh as kakashi. _What is wrong with them..well I know about jiji but kakashi?"_ Sweatdroped Naruto.

A ambu can out of the shadows suddenly and hit the old man and kakashi over the head. The ambu had purple hair that was straight and a neko mask. Naruto could tell that the ambu was a female. "You two need to stop he's a child for kami's sake!" She told them. Then she turned her head towards Naruto only to see him holding a pillow and shivering in fear. "Hey kid I'm not gonna hit you...I will only hit you if you turn into a pervert." Neko Said

"Naruto" She Said "Naruto!" She repeated. He slowly came out from behind the pillow and waved at her. She laughed and waved at him. To naruto her laugh was beautiful he blushed, and when she noticed she laughed harder holding her sides. She lunges at him and hugged him tightly. To him it was a little to hard. "Neko can't *pop* breathe! *pop*" he said as she was popping his bones.

When he came out he fell back of the bed, she peaked over the bed and looked at his face. He now had swirls in his eyes and was groaning in pain. She giggled at his face. I mean he looked so cute. Wait..cute. _Where did that come from_ she thought.

After recovering from the fall he asked "well what are you here for Neko?" "Wow I almost forgot...I got you new clothes, here you go" as she took out a scroll and unsealed a bag from it. Inside the bag was a black vest with sebon needle holsters on it and pockets. There was also a black t-shirt with a orange swirl on it. The pants that went with it was black ambu pants. "Good I need new clothes" Said Naruto as he went to change.

-/-end chapter-/-

 **Ok I'm done and he's not getting insane till later so ya...also this one will be the longest chapter yet so yay!! Well bye bye!**

 **~NeedzDatAnime out**


	5. ENTER ANKO!

**Hey I'm back! I'll try to make the chapters longer. If not then there shall be a lot of chapters!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHING**

 **Sasuke: hey dobe, when am I, the great uchiha-sama, coming in to the story?**

 **Me: um later narutos more important...AND DONT CALL ME DOBE!! *summons a herd of buffalo after him***

 **Sasuke: AHHHHHHH!!!!**

 **Neko: when are you gonna reveal my name?**

 **Me: this chapter...ya' know what that means?**

 **Neko: yep! It means...STAY TUNED FOLKS FOR WE HAVE NEW STUFF FOR NARUTO!**

 **-/-chapter start-/-**

After getting dressed in his new clothes, Naruto and Neko when to the front desk to check out. While sarutobi and kakashi left to go back to work. As work for kakashi was spying on women at the hot spring, and for Sarutobi he had to go fight evil. The evil ness that kills kages, PAPERWORK. _Well im about 80 guess it's time to see you sensei_ thought Sarutobi as he left the hospital. Now the paperwork...

-/-back with Naruto and Neko-/-

After leaving the hospital finally, we find Naruto and Neko at a local dango shop in the red light distrct. The dango shop doesn't seem to care if Naruto was there or not, neither did the customers.

"Hey hemsti" Said a female voice. Naruto looked up at the woman and was surprised at what she was wearing.

She had purple hair, tied into a ponytail with the end spiky. All in all her hair looked like a pineapple. She was wearing a tan trench coat and a mesh suit underneath. The skirt she was wearing was a little to short, the only thing Naruto like about it was the orange color.

"Hey anko, how many times do I have to tell to not call me by my real name when I'm on duty!" Yelled the ambu named hemsti. "Yeah, yeah, mind tellin' me who this lil' guy is?" Anko Said pointing at Naruto. "He's Naruto uzumaki" she paused " why do you wanna know?" Said Hemsti. "Eh no reason, Hey kid what is ya favorite food?" Asked anko "Why do you wanna know?"Naruto said with suspicion. " Well in case we meet again" Said anko. Naruto scooted away from anko "Please DONT rob my crib..." he said. Anko and Hemsti sweatdroped at what he was thinking.

"I won't" Anko Said to Naruto. "Good, it's ramen, then dango!" Naruto said as he ate more of his dango. The waiter came after 5 minuets. The waiter had brown hair and freckles with green eyes. Her name tag said 'henato'.

"Do y'all need the check or something else?"She Said."Umm...Sure, the check." Naruto said. "Ok I'll be right back!" She Said cheerfully.

After they payed and left a anbu appeared. "Anko-San the hokage needs you." Said boar. "K, I'll be there. Well nice meeting you gaki!" Anko Said as she and boar disappeared.

"Well I think I might have to ask the hokage to train you until graduation at the ninja academy." Hemsti Said. "What about the 4 years when I'm supposed to be learning in the academy? I can't miss that!" Naruto said worrying about learning stuff.

"Relax I'll teach you that stuff." Hemsti replyed to the jinchuriki. "Ok." Naruto said obviously still worried. **(Ok my first time skip! Let's see how it goes!)**

-/-time skip 4years, day before graduation exam-/-

"FASTER NARUTO, OF YOUR GONNA BEAT ME YOU GOTTA GET FASTER!" Hemsti yelled at a orange blur that was doing zigzags around a couple of trees. The orange blur came to a stop to reveal a very well built Naruto. His hair was a little long but not to long, he was also taller. Besides that he looked the same.

"Ok...I'm so...tired." Said a tired naruto as he passed out. "That's enough for today anyway..." Hemsti Said to her self. She picked Naruto up and vanished.

 **-/-chapter end-/-**

 **Omg sorry for the late update but I've been busy with my other stories. And check them out as well! ALSO REVIEW!**

 ** _NeedzDatAnime signing off~_**


	6. ENTER NINJA ACADEMY

"NARUTO!!" Hemsti screamed from outside his apartment. "ITS TIME TOO GO!" She yelled ' _I know that it doesn't start until 30 more minutes but as a ninja he needs to be early'_ Hemsti thought as the door opened to reveal a ready-to-go Naruto. "Ya don't have to yell ya' know." Said Naruto slightly irritated.

"Well answer your door faster next time." Hemsti Said to the blonde jinchuriki. "Whatever lets just go." Naruto said to his sensei as the two started to leave the apartment.

-/-the ninja academy 7:20, 10min before bell-/-

When entering the only kids there was the clan heirs. He read about their clans during training. He thought that all shinobi clans were stuck-up, seems the only clans that was, (if you could call it a clan) is the uchiha, and hyuga clans. He notice that the hyuga heir wasn't or didn't look stuck-up.

She looked shy, almost too shy to hurt a fly. Then he remembered seeing her train.

 **-/-flashback no jutsu-/-**

 _If I was training where would a good place be that has has polls to hit and maybe targets?'_ Thought Naruto as he thought of one of the genin teams train spots. 

As he arrived at training ground 9 he was slightly surprised to see a hyuga, from what he could see, training with bugs? Or something that was flying around. He watched as the girl was standing straight, with her eyes closed, moving her hands in a rapid pace.

"Um...hi" Naruto Said shyly as he came out of the bushes behind her. "Who are you?" He asked after gaining her attention. "O-oh...I-I'm Hinata H-hyuga." She stuttered

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, well I have to go...see ya around, by the way that jutsu/trick you were using looked cool. Use that if you have to fight one of those people from the big clan." Naruto said as he left. "Oh lord I think I'm in love with Naruto." She Said without stuttering, before fainting.Unfortunately Naruto heard her say that.

 **-/-Flashback no jutsu KAI-/-**

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto quickly sat down on the other side of hinata. Seems as the other side has a 'alpha' kiba in it. Naruto never really liked kiba. He had always been asking hinata out. Even after she _asked nicely_ for him to stop. From researching kiba asking hinata out, he noticed that kava think he's a alpha. And that every girl belongs to him because he's their alpha.

That made naruto mad...it made him more made finding out who his team was. The team was kiba himself, hinata, and shino, who was always quite for some reason.

After everyone had taken their seats, iruka the teacher for the academy, came in the classroom and started telling teams. Naruto took this time to sleep like a lazy Nara...

Naruto woke up because of a ear pitching scream that said "TRUE LOVE 4 EVER" Naruto guess Sakura got on the team with sasuke. "Ok that's the teams, and since Naruto Uzumaki joined us a little late, he has his own sensei." Said iruka

"WHAT!? That dobe doesn't need a solo team! He's nothing but a clanless orphan!" Yelled kiba and sasuke at the same time. "Sasuke and kiba shut up I'm trying to sleep." Naruto Said trying to get the two idiots too shut up.

 **-/-end chap-/-**

 **Wow this is a lil longer than usual. DONT U WORRY NEW CHAP TOMORROW HOPEFULLY IF NOT DEFINITELY IN TWO DAYS!**

 **Ps: new chap of Ninja? Ghoul? What?! Coming up soon**

 **NeedzDatAnime signing off-**


	7. Where is she?

**Before I start I want a quick shout out for someone who reviewed and told me what I needed to become better, first longer chapters. In all honesty, I wasn't trying to make them long I wanted them to be short because I like em' short N' sweet. Second less screaming. That I will do because looking over my chapters I did start to see I was making the characters scream too much. I'm not saying that I didn't like what you said, because I do, it's just I'm only 11 and me writing stories in 6th grade is hard because it's not my strong subject. I only write stories because of what I've see ppl complaining for this and that, so I make stories about what they want. The person who said this is** _Novreir._

-/-start chapter-/-

After getting their teams, the senseis left with the kids so all that was left was iruka, sasuke, Sakura, a weird kid name sai, and Naruto. After minutes of complete quietness, iruka spoke.

"Ok well I have things to do, when or if kakashi shows up he has white-ish or silver hair with his headband covering his left eye." He said to team 7 before turning to Naruto.

"Um as for you, Naruto, I don't know where Hemsti-San is so...try finding her. Well bye!" He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-/-After 1/2 hour of waiting-/-

"UGH, where is our sensei at." Sakura complained. "Maybe he got lost on the road of life..." Said the usual quiet sai. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this comment. ' _How does he know that kaka has terrible excuses?'_ He thought

 _"Maybe he knows him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, after all kakashi is kinda famous." Said Kurama, invading Naruto's thoughts. 'Maybe, but look at what he's wearing...it looks like anbu clothes and not the replacements for them that some stores sell. There the real deal anbu equipment.' Naruto pointed out._

He did make a point. Sai had black anbu pants that were just right, along with a scroll holster on the side. He had a anbu shirt with the metal armor over it. _"Kit you do make a point...hmmmmmm...you should point this out to the hokage." Kurama Said. "Oh I definitely will..." Naruto Said to Kurama._

" _Anyway, have you thought of what art your gonna specialize in?" The giant fox said._

"Hmm..now that I think about it... ninjutsu. Probably ninjutsu though, mainly because all the ninjutsu I know are c-ranked and higher. Genjutsu is definitely not my strong point..." Naruto mumbled to himself outloud. Unfortunately the emo lord heard him.

"Dobe, you said that you have jutsu from c-rank to a-ranked? If so teach me now..."Sasuke said to the jinchuriki as his voice trailed off.

"Taijutsu...hmm maybe, I highly doubt it thought.

Kenjutsu,that I definitely can master in about a year or two...I'll have to thank Hemsti-sensei later, never knew that kenjutsu could be so strong..." Naruto keep mumbling.

"...so no taijustu, man that would be nice..." Sasuke said to naruto only for him to see him still mumbling.

-/-time skip after kakashi came and got his team-/-

Naruto decided to find his sensei, because by now it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't coming to him.

As he walked around town he noticed people staring at his headband. He inwardly grinned, if people he once feared now feared him, it would be fun scaring the shit out of them.

After 1/2 an hour he declared he needed food. Since his sensei decided to make him leave early, he didn't eat breakfast and hey, a boys gotta eat.

Coming upon a local sweet shop that used to _actually_ give him food, he went inside. The shop was colorful. It had red walls and the floor was blue. Some counters were green while others were yellow. He sat down at a single table as a waitress came.

"Hi welcome to Color Frogs!" Said the waitress as she gave him a menu. Surprisingly they didn't have all sweets. They had ramen, rice balls, even some stuff that he hadn't heard about like cheeseburgers and fries. The sweets looked good too.

"Do you know what you would like to drink sir?" The waitress asked, taking out a notepad and pencil. "I would like some iced tea, sweet please and no lemon." Naruto said quickly.

"Ok I'll be right back!" And with that she left. After looking on the menu a little longer, Naruto decided he was going to have a cheeseburger just to try.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with his tea. "Do you know what you want to order? Or need more time, sir?" She Asked him. "I'm ready" She nodded for him to continue with his order. "Um I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and some ketchup." Naruto Said. "Ok should be ready in about 10minutes." She Said leaving him alone.

After eating he decided he was going to give up on finding her. Right as he though that, she popped right beside Naruto as he was walking to the training field. "Your later than kaka, Hemsti-sensei." He said a little irritated at her.

"Sorry I had to capture tora...why did I have to be in the hokage's office at that time. She said and mumbled the last part to herself. "Yeah, yeah let's just go train." Naruto Said as he walked off. Hemsti sweatdroped at him as she ran to catch up to him.

 **-/-end chapter-/-**

 **I don't know if that's longer or not but that's probably how long it's getting so sorry if ya like long chapters. I also have decided that Naruto shall be single. And when he goes to fight...I'm well in bad at fighting parts so ya. JA NE!**

 **-NeedzDatAnime signing off-**


	8. Uhhhhwho are you

**WOW chapter 8! Even if the chapters aren't that long, it feels good to be almost to 10 chapters.**

 **Anyway let's begin..**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHING FROM THE CANON...I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS THAT I MAKE!_**

-/-chapter start-/-

After a hard two days of training almost non stop, Naruto got summoned to the hokage's tower for a mission. On the way Naruto noticed that the villagers seemed worried about something. As he continued walking he hear a villager say "Have you heard sasuke-sama

And his team got injured and need backup!" "No way, Sasuke-sama is an elite, there's no way that HE needs help." Another said.

 _'I'm starting to think we're the backup they need.'_ Naruto thought **'Probably, seems as you and Hemsti are the strongest genin team, well if you call it a team.'** Kurama Said from Naruto's mind. ' _It is a two-man cell ok?'_ Naruto said to the fox.

Kurama snorted **'Two-man cell my ass, a team is 3 or more. Of course you wouldn't know because your an idiot.'** Kurama Said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

After cutting connection with nine tails, Naruto and Hemsti walked to the mission room. "Naruto my boy. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in about 2 weeks!" Sarutobi Said extremely excited to see Naruto.

"I've been better without being tortured by Hemsti." Naruto Said as he glared at Hemsti a little. "Hahaha, well it will come in use, and definitely on this mission. Your mission is-" the kage started but was interrupted by Naruto. "Our mission is to help team 7 with the wave mission?"

"Um..yeah that's it"

"When do we leave?"

"Do you need details?"

"No"

"Ok, five minutes"

Naruto ended the conversation by leaving.

-/-time skip, arriving at Tazuna's house-/-

knock, knock* "Eh? Who is it?!" Yelled a old voice

"Backup for team 7" Naruto Said. The door opened to reveal kakashi with crutches. "Ah, Naruto your our backup?" Naruto nodded. "I would have expected hokage-sama to send some anbu or jounin." Said a slightly surprised kakashi.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Naruto was talking with kyubi. "You mean I have a bloodline?! AWESOME! Show me and what does it do?" Naruto Asked

" **Kit imma need you to come in here to show you."** Kurama said

" _Ok if you say so!"_ Naruto Said with a happy exited tone.

 **-/-mindscape (Naruto)-/-**

When entering his mindscape, Naruto felt kyubi's chakra and another's, besides himself of course. As he started to walk down the dark hallway, he noticed that the hallway was getting brighter.

Opon entering the room Naruto stared in awe as he saw purple, red, blue, yellow, and the rest of the rainbow colored flowers. They were surrounding a small lake that had crystal water, and small and large animals drinking out of it.

" **Ah, well kurama, is this your kid?"** Said a female voice. Naruto whipped his head around the small forest that he was in, looking for the woman.

" **Yeah that's him"** A small fox that walked up to Naruto. Naturo stared at the small fox.

" **Oil kit it's be kurama. This form is better than my normal 'giant demon' form or my human form."** Said kurama as he paused " **And if your looking for Kira then look in that tree"** He said has he pointed his paw towards a big oak tree.

Naruto looked at the tree and saw a large wolf sitting there. The wolf was white as snow, and had light blue eyes. And from what Naruto saw, she had a black paw print embedded in her shoulder. The wolf also had 10 tails. **"As my little brother said, I'm Kira the ten tailed wolf"**

 ** _-/-end chapter-/-_**

 **Hey guys it's been about 3 weeks? Idk but I'm back! Ok it's not as long as intended, but I left u on a cliffhanger!**

 ** _~Alpha.Ash signing out_**


	9. IMA WHAT!

**Ima back! And yes I know the ten tails isn't a wolf but it's a fan _fiction_ so yeah I made it up.**

 ** _-/-start chapter-/-_**

They waited to see Naruto's reaction to Kira, the ten tails. "I thought ten tails was dead, or sealed up somewhere." Naruto said surprised. **"Well your right about her being sealed up somewhere, and as to where, she was inside of you with me in that cage. I just simply hid her inside the darkness in the back of the cage."** Kurama Paused and looked around. **"That was until she had enough of the dark and changed the cage in to this place."** He finished.

"Ahh ok. But why did you change it to this place? I thought demons loved something like the dark or something 'hellish'." Naruto Asked turning to Kira who was playing with the little wolfs that came up to her.

 **"Hmmm...not all stereotypes are real. Matter fact as far as I know the only demon that likes to kill is shukaku because she was dropped on the head when she was a little demon. I personally like nature and trees. Seems as my first and only jinchuriki, untill you, was the first hokage, Hashirama Sinju."** Kira stated. Her eyes narrowed as one thought came into her mind, _'Dear Kami, please don't let this boy turn out to be a man who is a sexist or a believer in stereotypes. From Queen of buji, Kira the ten tails.' She thought as if writing a letter to Kami._

"Well I know that not all stereotypes are real. Take being a jinchuriki for example. People think you a demon because you have one sealed inside you, I know that's not true because I'm not a demon. Heck, I'm not even a half-demon!" Stated Naruto knowing that stereotypes are just stereotypes. He smiled knowing that he's just a human.

His smile turned into a nervous one after seeing the two siblings look at each Other and laugh a little at his last sentence.

"Hey, uh, guys? Why are you laughing nervously like that? It's making me worried, ya' know!" Naruto Said as he started laughing like them.

 **"Well you see...you are kind of..um..uh...kurama your better with words you tell em** Kira demanded to her little brother. Kurama started to sweat, even he knew not to mess with an angry Uzumaki. "Tell me what? Guys what are you not telling me?!" Naruto questioned. " **SorryButYourHalfDemon!"** Kurama spoke quickly.

Even with Kurama speaking quickly, Naruto understood him perfectly. "What Do you mean I'm 'half-demon'?" He asked sweetly, and a little to sweetly for the two buji.

Outside?

He was calm.

Inside?

Not a chance.

But he took deep breaths _'in...out..'_ he thought as he breathed in and out. The two buji where nervous as heck right now. "Now what do you mean I'm half-demon?" Naruto Asked again, never seeing their mouth move to answer his question earlier. Kurama sighed and looked at Naruto.

 **"Ugh..well you see..Kira and me were sealed inside your mother, and extracted from her when a sharingan user used us to attempt to destroy the village. The sharingan user is called Madara. But we all know the real Madara is dead. Anyway, 'Madara' sealed Kira inside of me, thinking if she was inside of me, I would become much more stronger. The fourth, not knowing she was inside of me, sealed me inside of you which resulted in both of us being sealed inside of you. And people having two demons inside of them make them a half-demon."** He finished his story.

Naruto laughed a little earning raised eyebrows from the siblings. He looked at them and said "I'm laughing because this Madara guy seems so stupid."

The buji looked at each other with a blank face before busting out laughing. **"HAHAHAAHA, your right Naruto-kun! HAHAHHAHA! But he's not really, at least I don't think...hehehehehe.** Kira laughed.

"Ok ok ok..now what was my bloodline about?" Naruto Asked, turning to Kurama.

 **"Ahh That. Well since all buji give something to their jinchuriki, like I gave you super senses, Kira gives two bloodlines."** He paused letting Kira tell him the bloodline. **"My bloodlines to you is called the 'wolfs shed' and the 'Buji heart'. The 'wolfs shed' is a force field that is like a hyuuga's rotation, except way stronger and it's red. The 'Buji heart' is the heart of a buji with a hint of human. If you were to master his bloodline every buji, except me and my little brother, will cower at your feet."** Kira finished leaving Naruto and Kurama with astonished looks on their faces. Naruto was just shocked. Kurama was also shocked, but Kira never told him about her 'gift' to her jinchuriki.

"Well I got to go get up it's morning. Bye." Naruto said getting of his astonishment. He just puffed into smoke when he left.

 **-/-End chapter-/-**

 ** _Hey guys it me Alpha/Needz and you just saw narutos new bloodline. Well you heard about you didn't see it in action. Anyway review on what you think! Bye!_**


	10. Sneaky little spy

**CHAPTER 10 YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! thx for the people that favourited and followed this story! Also before I start check out my one shot story featuring: Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenei and Gai! It's called 'My sensei'. One last thing, this contains a small fighting part. On way, the story!...if that makes sense..**

 **DISCLAIMER: _I OWN NUTHING SO SUCKABUTT!!!_**

 **-/- start chapter -/-**

If you were to look inside Tazuna's house right now, you would pass out from shock. Simply because Sasuke the emo lord was sitting on the rug in the living room eating popcorn, and stare into Sakura's eyes. Oh did I forget to mention that he had hearts in his eyes? Well he does.

Sakura was asking Hemsti for Naruto's jutsu list. Kinda shocking how sasuke and Sakura switched personalities? Well you see Sakura was asking so she could tell sasuke.

Well as for sasuke...he's always hid his emotions well...

Naruto walked down stairs and saw this sight. He passed out.

Coming to, Naruto saw he was inside a very shaded forest it was a Beautiful sight too. The trees were tall and had vines surrounding the trunks. While the sunlight cracked through the canopy.

"Ayy, it's about time your awake! Time to train!" Said the known voice of Hemsti. Naruto to groaned. He just woke up and was still tired! Even if he had gotten used to Hemsti's brutal training, he still disliked it.

"Come on! I just woke up man!" He said getting up. He blushed when he noticed he was in his training outfit inside of his PJS. "D-did you change me while I was unconscious?" He nervously asked."Nah I got kakashi to do it for me. I'm not a perv." She giggled with that last part.

Naruto groaned again. "We sparring? Or learning jutsu today?" He asked stretching to get ready for his training. "Spar. Come at me with the intention to kill. Also, try to get these bells." Hemsti replied holding up two gold bells.

"Ok let's to this, dattobayo!"

Naruto got into his fighting stance, while Hemsti got into hers. They stayed still for a couple of minutes, letting their KI do the work. Getting tired of the stillness Naruto was the first to move by throwing a rather fast punch. Hemsti dodged and countered with a faster upper-cut.

Naruto flipped backwards and skidded to a stop before weaving hand signs. Hemsti's eyes widened at the motion. She knew those signs. _'Crap I have to move or get cover!'_ She thought as he weaved her own hand signs.

 **"Wood release: Massive mud debris Jutsu!"**

 **"Fire release: fire Rotation!"**

They shouted together. Naruto's debris turned into flames when hitting the fire. As soon as he landed on the ground he shot back up into the sky, hoping to hit his sensei who was falling back down. He took out a kunai and dodged the falling debris. He soon spotted Hemsti falling a couple of feet away from him.

As soon as they came close they hit each other with a stomach punch. When they fell doubled over in pain, especially Naruto when he immediately realized Hemsti hit a little lower than stomach. "Sorry Naruto!" She apologized. "I-I-it's fine" he said in pain.

Regaining his composure, he started to sense another chakra, He looked towards a bush...

 **-/-Behind a bush, one minute earlier-/-**

A shady little boy can be seen hiding behind a bush.

"Grrrrrr! I can't spy on them when I don't have my sharingan unlocked plus their to fast! Dang it!" Said the to-be sharingan user.

"HEY YOU! COME OUT OF THAT BUSH! WE KNOW YOUR THERE!" Said Naruto, well more like shouted.

The little boy slowly walked out and said one thing.

"Hi!"

 **-/-End chapter-/-**

Well that was a long while before I updated last! Sorry about that! First fighting part that I made for this story and any other story! Well bye and as always! _Fav, follow, and love oreos!_ (Also review!)


	11. Sorry readers

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter but it has to do with the story. I'm will be taking a break from this story and focusing on my other story, 'Ninja Ghoul What?'. Don't misunderstand this for me saying I'm disowning the story because I'm not. As I stated in the beginning I'm not quit the story.**

 **As for why I'm pausing, there is a lot of stuff going on with my family such as my grandpa dying,(R.I.P), and my sister leaving her child. You can expect more chapters for NGW since I'm on summer break from school. But I am kind of losing a idea of what I could do for NNL's new chapter, so if someone has an idea that would be great! Your help will definitely be appreciated.**

 **_ThatAlphaOreo signing off_**


End file.
